


A Long Way Home

by Eiichi



Series: College AU Symbrock [9]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Eddie Brock, Cancer Arc, Collage, Comfort, Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other, Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), References to Depression, Sick Character, World Travel, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiichi/pseuds/Eiichi
Summary: Eddie, Venom and Flash live together now and about to start their last semester. Things happen, but the love between them three is so much stronger.





	1. Five Months

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of... don't want it to end. And since I was delivered with a ton new ideas, you can expect about 5 chapters for this fanfiction~  
I hope, you will like this!

"I don't need help. I want to do this with my own strength." Flash sighted and stuffed his mouth with scrambled eggs. Eddie had made a gorgeous breakfast, to celebrate he had said. Flash didn't approve much, celebrating before an important event was definitely bad luck, but he loved Eddie's breakfast skills. The hash browns were gorgeous and the egg was perfect. When Flash tried to surprise him with breakfast, he always managed to have the scrambled egg too raw or burned. No between.

"We're not saying that you need help. It's just… Venom wants to be with you for this. He promises he won't help if you don't want it."

**"Just wanted to be with you today."**

Flash sighted. He appreciated their concern and Venom wanting to spend as much time as possible with both of them, but how would he ever know if this was his win, if Venom was there?

But the symbiote just looked at him with the cutest puppy eyes. "Okay, come here," He allowed and held his hand out. Venom disappeared inside of Eddie's body before long black tendrils slithered over their connected hands. The symbiote didn't bond with him right away, just stayed on his arm for a second, before finally sinking in his skin. In the beginning, they had told him, he couldn’t host Venom longer than a week, otherwise the symbiote would kill him. But the more they switched, the better his body reacted to Venom. To a point, where the alien started to call him a perfect match too. But how? He didn’t know.

For a mere second he thought he felt exhaustion, but then it was gone and he forgot about it quickly when Eddie put some more hash browns on the table. "So what exactly is sport event now?" Eddie asked and sat down again. "Right now I'm coach of the rookie football team, remember?"

"Yep, your team is really good since they have you!"

"Thanks! Well, the coach of the college's main team, the one I was quarterback in, is going to retire this year and since I'll stay, the principal suggested, I should apply for the job. It's well paid, I can start it while finishing my study and then just go into a guaranteed full time job after my study as PE teacher. But a lot of good people applied, so today is going to be a big event, where the school wants to decide who to take for the job."

Eddie smiled brightly. "Amazing!! You can do it, I will cheer for you!"

He nodded and looked out of the window. "I don't think, I have a chance… but it will give me a lot of perspectives, so no hard feelings if I won't win this time. Most importantly I want to attend, so other employees and teams will see me and maybe one of them wants to hire me? Someone told me that there will be a lot of scouts from other universities..."

"A good plan!"

After breakfast he allowed Eddie to help him with the prosthetics. He  _ should  _ be able to put them on on his own now, but for this he couldn't risk them to be too loose. Eddie kissed the skin right above the vibranium-prosthetics and smiled. "Call me crazy, but they are kind of sexy…" He admitted, causing Flash to blush like hell. Of course they were cool. Just like he had always found Bucky's arm prosthetics cool, but he'd prefer his boring and simple human legs.

"Well, now that I'm half a cyborg, I should opt for world domination, shouldn't I?" He grinned.

"Oh no! Machines are taking over, please, lord, be merciful with my poor human soul!" Eddie played along and bowed deeply.

"Well, you will get the chance to prove your worth, I think you will be my human toy, enslaved to teach this cyborg the concept of human desires."

Eddie fell on his back laughing and he let himself sink on the floor, leaning over Eddie and kissed him passionately.

"Hey, big one, are you alright? You're so silent today," He suddenly asked and Eddie looked confused. "Now you say it, he was rather quiet all week…" Eddie noticed.

**"We're fine. Didn't want to disturb you. We enjoy the happy chemicals," ** Venom answered as he eventually pooled out of Flash's skin to hug him.

Eddie was cheering for Flash as he had promised, but if he was being honest, he nearly didn't understand anything. Even with Peter, Annie and Dan explaining stuff, he was sure he wouldn't ever understand the basics.

But according to his friends, Flash was doing gorgeous so far. After the people who were deciding the whole thing thanked everyone and announced that they'd call each of them within the next week, the event was over already. 

"Let's go out for dinner somewhere!" Dan suggested when they went down to see Flash. He had already told Eddie that he'd shower at home, the flat was close and he didn't want to shower in a public bath now. Eddie couldn't mind less, he loved the after-sport-scent of his boyfriend.

"How about we order and eat at home?" He asked and everyone agreed.

They waited in front of the cabin. Eddie already prepared the wheelchair in case, Flash didn’t want to spend more time on his artificial legs. He knew that Tony worked on improvements all the time, making them more high tech than most prosthetics already, but they still were not comfortable for wearing them all-day. Sometimes Flash got bruises from them or the skin got irritated. He was glad, that Flash didn’t mind him touching his legs anymore, that way he could massage them for him.

Suddenly the door was pulled open by some younger guy who looked panicked. “Hey! We need help here! Can you call a doctor?”   
“What happened?” Dan asked and everyone went inside. On the floor was Flash, awake but seemingly confused. “He lost consciousness for a moment,” The young guy said. Eddie and Dan were by his sides almost immediately.

“Hey, how are you?” Eddie asked and helped Flash sit up. “I’m not sure… I suddenly got dizzy, and -”

He stopped, looking at Eddie and for a split of a second his eyes turned black before they were green again. “I’m fine.” He said then and Eddie had a bad feeling. It was not Flash who was feeling bad, it was… Venom?

Eddie still remembered the time Venom had been sick and how worried he had been. There was nothing they were able to do, because no one really understood the alien physiology, even if Dan was allowed to research him from time to time. Venom and Eddie still refused to be researched by the Avengers, it was their one big demand in this work relationship. No tests.

He helped Dan lift the former quarterback and back in his wheelchair. “I swear, I’m fine, I was just really dizzy. I probably didn’t drink enough,” Flash lied to calm down the rest of the guys standing around. He almost looked ashamed of his moment of weakness. 

They promised to take him to a doctor and instead took him home. No need for a doctor, when they still had Venom. When they arrived, Flash immediately wheeled into their bedroom and closed the door behind himself. Eddie sighted.

“I think we should leave you alone, just write if you need help, yeah?” Dan suggested and Eddie could only agree. “Thank you so much. Let’s have some dinner together next week, mh? Maybe when we know more about the job. I think, we’ll take the rest of the weekend to just relax, Flash looked to exhausted,” Eddie mumbled and followed the group to the door. Annie, Peter and Dan hugged him, before leaving.

“Hey… How are you feeling, champ?” He asked when opening the door to the bedroom. Flash was on the bed, the blanket pulled up so that only the tip of his hair were visible. 

“Still dizzy… but it’s not me,” Flash mumbled.

He lifted the blanket revealing the black pool in the middle of the big mattress. Eddie lied down next to them, so Venom was in their middle and pressed his fingers into the black mass. Venom purred a bit, when he wriggled his fingers. 

**“We feel weird. Sorry we made you dizzy,” ** Venom said, without forming a head. The voice just came from the pool of black goo. Tiny tendrils curled around Eddie’s fingers like vines, but fell back into themselves right after. 

**“Can we have some chocolate?”**

Eddie quickly got some chocolate from the drawer and gave it to the symbiote and Flash. Venom absorbed the chocolate into his mass. He made a pathetic sound and sunk back into Flash.

"Hey buddy… why so sad?" Flash asked and touched his chest, right where the alien had disappeared.

"He's sad? Oh no, why, V?" Eddie asked and cuddled next to Flash. The coach smiled and kissed the top of his head. It took a while before Flash nodded.

"Switching bodies is really exhausting to him. Lately it takes him more energy and he can't figure out why," Flash explained and ate one of the chocolates.

"But why didn't you tell us? We would have switched less often! Venom, you shouldn't push yourself, you're just as much a part of this relationship, as Flash and I."

Flash hesitated before translating the words in his head. "He didn't want to switch less often. He enjoys being with both of us."

Eddie hugged Flash tight, hoping the symbiote would feel it as well. "But you are with both of us. I'm not inside Flash's head but we are still together. Just stay with Flash until you feel better!"

**"What if you get sick?" ** Venom created a head that rubbed against his cheek like a cat.

"Then I would send you to Flash anyway. You can't do anything against me being sick, and you don't have to suffer with me You know, I’m a sneezy and whiny mess, you just have to promise, you’ll make me tea and massage my feet if I get sick. Take care of me the human way." The symbiote growled and then looked at him.

**"We feel bad, Eddie. Dizzy and strange. Something affected our system and we can't figure out what. We think it's the switching but we are not sure."**


	2. Four months

Eddie came home from his training and fell on the couch. Flash was not home yet and Venom had been really quiet all day long. He seemed to be better, now that they switched less often. But Eddie couldn’t shake the feeling, that Venom seemed off. 

A month had passed since Venom’s collapsed with Flash. They hadn’t heard anything from the jobinterview and Eddie had officially began the Avengers training in the meantime. They had a new base in San Francisco now, so Eddie wouldn’t have to go to New York. The gym was amazing and even if he was not with Venom, he was able to train and study with the members that were staying there. Even Flash was allowed there. 

He stretched and just decided, he should shower before Flash would come home, but he already heard the key in the door. Flash was really early today.

“EDDIE!”   
He turned around, but was already run over by his boyfriend. Flash literally tackled him to the floor and hugged him close, leaving the chair to roll back a bit from the movement.

“Oh my god! Flash, what happened??”

“I GOT IT! I FUCKING GOT IT!”

Eddie was confused, but then remembered. The trainer job he had applied to. “What? No!”

“Yes!”

**“Flash! We are so happy!”**

Venom joined the big hug and Eddie couldn’t express how happy he felt.

“I got it! I can’t believe it. The principal had organised a surprise today, all the players played along! Oh my god, Eddie!”

“I’m so happy! Flash, what now?” He asked and kissed him.

“UH… huh? Now… Well, first I’m only going to coach the main team, after my classes… and when I have my degree I’m going to be a PE teacher and keep coaching the team.”

They celebrated with their friends and when they went home, Eddie stopped at a supermarket to buy a lot of chocolate for Venom. "I'm so proud of you, you really deserve this," He whispered when they were cuddled up in bed. He really was. Flash was such a strong person.

The next day they both were exhausted from the night, but happy. Flash still couldn’t believe they had actually wanted him. They didn’t have many classes together in their final semester, but always met in their breaks or for lunch. He had met Dan outside, when on the way to his lunch break, when he suddenly heard the voice of one of his former best friends. Darek, one of the football.

“Are you serious? How can you still be with him? Damn, Ed, can he even fuck you properly?”

Flash froze, same as Dan. 

“Derek, leave me alone.” They heard Eddie answer. Then a soft cough, from air forcefully leaving lungs. “For real, you don’t look healthy at all! Do you even have time to take care of yourself while nursing that cripple? Are you his boyfriend or his nurse? You probably forgot what it’s like to be fucked, I can show you.”

A loud noise had Flash and Dan hurrying around the corner. Eddie was standing above Derek, rubbing his own arm.

“Fucking touch me again and I’ll break your jaw, you scum! If someone’s gonna need a nurse it will be you, if you ever dare to talk about Flash like this again. He’s the best boyfriend I ever had and he is so. fucking. gorgeous in bed. If you had an idea, you’d hit on him, not on me.”

Derek grinned, wiping the blood from his nose, “You’re so gonna regret this,” He said, getting up.

Eddie grinned and shrugged. “Try me and see if I care,” He said and turned around. He only saw Dan and Flash now. “O-oh.” His pale face lighted up in the most adorable red. Derek had disappeared back into the building. “I didn’t know you were there,” Eddie said and kept rubbing his arm. Flash saw, that there were a few scratches. Derek had pushed him against the wall probably, he growled, when he carefully touched Eddie’s arm and saw the blue darkness appear slowly.

“He hurt you? What a fucking-”

Before Flash could go on with his rant, Eddie leaned forward and kissed him.

“As if he could hurt me. I was just angry that he insulted you. And I probably broke his nose, so my arm is really nothing big.” He smiled brightly, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Almost no emotions did lately, except tiredness and exhaustion. Even Derek had commented on him not looking too healthy. It was true, why hadn’t Flash seen it before?

“Let’s go for lunch, I’m so hungry!” Eddie grinned and turned to walk towards their usual spot. A lie. Flash knew, Eddie barely ate lately, most of the time it was Venom eating or Eddie feeding him with stuff.

“Eddie?” He asked and when his boyfriend turned around with such sweet eyes, he couldn’t bring himself to ask what he had meant to.

“Yes, love?”

“Uhm… earlier-  What you said to Derek, did you mean that? I’m not a burden to you, right?”

“Wha-” Eddie gasped and froze in place. “You can’t think that, right? Of course you are no burden! I love you and you give me so much more, than I could ever return. I meant every word and I would paint it on the wall of the school, if you’d believe me then!”

Dan and Flash laughed. “Oh, better don’t! The school wouldn’t be too amused by this, we shouldn’t mess with my future employer.”

“Yeah right,” Eddie agreed with a grin and leaned forward to kiss Flash again. “I love you,” Flash said and rubbed Eddie’s cheek. His skin was way too cold…

Eddie didn’t really feel hungry, but Venom constantly reminded him of the importance of eating enough. He was not only responsible for his own wellbeing but also for Venom.

**Not true.**

“Mh?” He asked and looked up, almost forgetting that he was sitting in the middle of his investigative journalism class. 

**We’re taking care of ourselves. We are content and responsible adult!**

Eddie smiled and thought about how funny it was, that Venom was referring to himself as ‘we’ but using singular in words like adult. How old was Venom even? Did he count as adult? Would it make a difference, if he’d be considered a child on Klyntar but over 21 on earth?

**Your train of thoughts is weird today. Maybe we should go home and rest?**

“Can’t,” He whispered under his breath and wrote down some of the notes, the professor had written on the board. They still had a few hours to go. Was Venom impatient, because he’d be able to switch to Flash today? He always got excited and fidgety then.

**Not that… Eddie… won’t leave you today.**

Why? Was he feeling unwell again? Eddie was sure, Flash would understand.

**We don’t feel unwell. We-**

Eddie felt him stirring somewhere in his stomach and placed a hand on his belly. The bell ended the class and he went outside to sit somewhere. He could feel Venom wanted to tell him something. He’d miss a class, but it was an optional one anyway.

“Now tell me, what’s up, darling?” He asked after sitting down under a tree and putting in some earphones as a disguise. Venom seemed to hesitate.

**We found out, why we feel so exhausted… when we are with you.**

“With… me?” Eddie bit his lower lip. His own anxiety began to mix with Venom’s guilt, which was not a very nice mix.

**We need to further check this, but we think you are sick. We didn't notice at first, but every time we came back to you we used some of our energy unconsciously to reverse the damage. We don’t know what it is, but some of your cells and tissue has changed in your lungs. We can only heal the damage around it, but it is still growing.**

"In my lungs you say?"

Fuck. Eddie stared at the wall and sighted. His sister had died from lung cancer. His uncle too. He had known he had a history with cancer, but before Venom he had never cared enough. And after Venom he had felt indestructible.

**We're sorry Eddie! But we can't leave you now. It will get worse again until we come back.**

"But it won't stop growing if you are with me… you're suffering with me, I don't want that." Eddie said and felt the sadness from their bond.

His mind was racing, but somehow, he felt really calm suddenly.

"V… How long will Flash be able to host you now? Without dying?"

They knew that Flash's body had become used to Venom by now. The symbiote had done some changes to his physiology. But they had never pushed it further than a month by now.

**No limit. He's as perfect a match as you.**

That was good news.

"Okay. I want you to be with Flash then. You can't heal this and I don't want you to suffer with me."

**No. We won't leave.**

“Venom, please.” 

**We saw your memories… your sister… you are going to die if we leave you!**

“Yes. But not right away… maybe there are things the doctors can do against it as well, but for the check ups I can not host you and even if you stay with me, I’ll die… you can’t heal it you just said.”

Eddie sighted and got up. 

“Listen, this is a really shitty situation. But we’ve overcome worse. We will manage this too. For now, you will be able to help me best, if you are with Flash. We have to tell him and he will need you there to tell him, that I’m okay. He won’t believe my words, but he believes you.”

**But you are not okay. You are dying.**

“I am. I’m not in pain, I’m not breaking down or anything. Just assure him, he doesn’t have to worry more than necessary, when I tell him, okay? And-”

He hesitated.

“Venom, if  _ anything  _ happens… Make sure he won’t turn to the bottle again.”

**Yes, Eddie…**

The sad sound of his voice and the disappointment that came from his bond almost broke his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably already guessed it, but hey? You guessed right!
> 
> This is gonna be my own cancer arc. Disclaimer: I only got a medical degree in asking google :)


	3. Two months

Eddie had wanted to tell Flash right away. He really had planned it all, talking to him, explaining, that they could manage it. They were both strong. In the end, Flash had announced a big pizza party because of his new job and Eddie hadn’t want to ruin the evening. 

A day passed… Venom was with Flash and didn’t say a thing, just like he had promised. Eddie made dinner, planning to tell Flash, but in the end Flash told Eddie, how everyone in the football team now treated him differently, because Darek had told them about the encounter with Eddie, how the boy had bragged with how good Flash was in bed. They ended up having the best sex in weeks, because Flash was more excited than ever.

A week passed and Eddie saw all the tender moments, the touches, the love. They shared such happiness, he didn’t want to break this. Didn’t want to break Flash. The longer he kept it to himself, the worse his worries went. Until he came to a point, where he could barely sleep anymore. Nightmares were a daily thing, but he always managed to quietly sneak out of bed, without Flash waking up. He usually sat down on the couch and stared at the dark TV until it was time to get up, shower and make coffee and breakfast for them.

The day after being told he was sick by Venom he had made an appointment at the nearby hospital and the results he only got yesterday were more than depressing. The doctor had let him wait almost an hour in his office. The weeks before he had started to notice, that he was out of air earlier than with Venom… which was probably, because with Venom he technically didn’t have to breathe.The doctor had explained to him, that symptoms usually would occur on later stages, some symptoms usually would be confused with less serious illnesses. Which was why this type of cancer was so dangerous. Because it could sneak and grow in the dark and you’d only learn about it, when it was too late. The weight loss, not being hungry anymore and feeling overall exhausted and tired all the time definitely fit into the bigger picture. 

_ “I’m sorry, but you’ve reached stage three. This means, that the cancer has already spread to your lymph system and damaged surrounding area. Some already spread to other parts of your body, you are on the edge of stage four.” _

_ Eddie had bit his lip and looked up. “So… what does that mean now?” He had asked. _

_ “You will experience further symptoms, like hoarseness, coughing, shortness of breath. With the current progression of the growth and your overall health condition, I don’t think a surgery or chemotherapy will-” _ _   
_ _ “Doctor. I only need to know how long. Be frank.” _

_ The doctor hesitated a minute, before turning around. “Two months.” _

“Eddie? What did you want to tell us?” Dan asked. They were all sitting in the living room, everyone was looking at him. “You’re daydreaming again.”

“More like day-nightmaring,” Eddie whispered and sighted. 

“I asked you all to come here, because I need to tell you something. And it’s not good news.”

The black tendrils began to spread over Flash’s chest and curl around his arms and torso in a hug. 

He struggled, didn’t know what to say. “There is no way to say this nicely… I’m sick. The doctor told me, that there is nothing I can do about it, he told me, I’ll only have about two months.” He stared at the floor while talking and couldn’t look up at the following minutes of silence.

“Sick?” Peter asked and looked up, “W-what-” “Cancer,” Eddie answered, “Lung cancer… in a late state.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Anne asked hopefully. She got up and grabbed him at the shoulders. When he looked into her eyes, there were no tears and no sorrow to be found. She tried not to believe him. “Eddie, you already sound like you lost the fight! You didn’t! We can-” She looked up into his eyes and stopped. He couldn’t lose a fight, when there was no fight. 

“Eddie… I’m sorry,” Peter said and got up to hug him tight. Eddie just nodded and returned the gesture. He knew, they needed more comfort than him right now. 

“How long did you know?” Flash asked. He still stared at the floor, probably not able to look at him. Eddie bit his lower lip.

“I got the results yesterday…” He pointed at the envelop and Dan immediately took it to check them. 

“... but Venom told me, there was something wrong a while ago… I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you earlier, I just wanted to make sure.” There was no answer from Flash. Peter only hugged him more and Annie gave motivation speeches. “Don’t worry, Eddie! We’ll go to another doctor! I’m sure there is still something we can do! I mean, Venom can help you, right?”

“No. He tried, he can only heal some of the damage that’s caused, but it exhausts him extremely and he can’t stop it from growing anyway. I don’t want him to physically suffer with me, so I won’t be able to host him anymore.”

Which was probably the thing he hated the most about all of this. He loved Venom and only felt whole with the symbiote right on his favourite spot next to his heart. She shook her head.

“Dan, tell him!”

Dan was looking at the results and then up to Annie. He looked like he was about to apologise. He probably knew exactly that there was nothing the current human medicine could do and that Eddie was about to suffer a lot from this. He quietly got up and hugged him as well. “I’m sorry,” He whispered only for Eddie to hear.

“It’s no ones fault but my own,” Eddie whispered. “I always knew it was in the family, but I never thought-

M-my sister… she died from this as well, before I ran away. It was- I wish-” His voice cracked and he just returned the hug, pressing his face in the crock of Dan’s neck. The doctor rubbed his back in calming motions and just held him. Dan was always able to calm people down, no matter what. 

**“We’re sorry… we really tried,”** Venom said sadly and when Eddie looked up, he saw that he had formed an upper body and was still hugging Flash, who was crying into the black mass now. 

“This can’t be true,” Flash cried and clinged to the shoulders Venom had formed to hold him. “Two months? This- No!” It hurt so much to see the loves of his life like this. Eddie sadly smiled at Dan and then kneeled down next to Flash, carefully touched his cheeks.

“Look at me… I’m okay, yeah?”  “Nothing is okay!” Flash shouted.

“I’m still here. I’m not in pain and I will fight as long as I can… I’ve sent the results to Bruce and Tony. They are the most intelligent people I know and maybe they are able to find something. But if not, then I’m still the happiest person because I’m with you.”

Flash sniffed and looked at him. He looked as miserable, as Eddie felt.

“I’m here,” Eddie said again and rubbed his thigh. The black mass pulled back into Flash’s body when he leaned forward to hug Eddie tight. The others joined in a group hug, tight and warm.

“What are we supposed to do now?” He mumbled, while crying into Eddie’s shirt. Eddie massaged his scalp while holding him.

“We can do whatever we want.”


	4. One month

Doing whatever they wanted to do was easily said, but Eddie was a stubborn fool. Flash could not describe how angry he was at him for not telling him earlier. The last month, Eddie had refused to tell anyone else, went to his classes, like nothing ever happened. Like he was not dying. 

Like he had to protect the world around him. Eddie might never see himself as a hero, but he sure knew how to carry the burden of the world like one. And if he suffered, he never showed. At least the first month, after he had told them all. A month had passed and nothing much of their routine had changed. 

Eddie insisted on going to his classes, no matter how tired he looked. Since Venom was not allowed to be hosted by him anymore, they had no way to actually know how he really felt. Which made Flash and the symbiote feel utterly helpless and useless. There was nothing they could to, except Eddie actually asked for help. Which he didn’t for the first frustrating three weeks. 

Flash has insisted on going to the next doctor’s appointment with Eddie and so far nothing on the original statement had changed. Eddie had only one more month.  Bruce Banner had called them, he was in the Avengers base in San Francisco now and wanted to do another check up with Eddie, in the end he came to the same conclusion.

“Flash… I’m sorry,” Eddie had said on the bus ride back. He knew, Flash had somehow hoped for another result. He had hoped Bruce Banner had some magic trick to heal his boyfriend. “Why are you sorry? It’s you who is sick… you shouldn’t be sorry,” Flash mumbled. Eddie got up from his seat and sat sideways down on his lap, ignoring the glances from the other passengers. 

Flash wrapped his arms tightly around him and kissed his cheek.

“I’m sorry that you suffer so much. I wish I could somehow take that from you,” He whispered and buried his face in the crock of Flash’s neck.

“Just… just don’t pull a stunt like running away, okay? Stay with me. I want to be there, when-” He couldn’t finish.

“I promise.”

“And tell me if there is anything I can do. Tell me how you feel, the truth, not the ‘I’m okay’ you always say to soothe me. Just… be honest with me.”

Eddie looked at him and it broke his heart yet again. “I’m tired… and cold most of the time,” Eddie said and bit his lower lip, then hugged him again, probably so he wouldn’t have to face him.

“Breathing hurts. A lot… and yesterday I had to cough so hard, I tasted blood...The doctor said, that’s normal for my state, but I didn’t want to worry you.”

Flash had wanted him to tell the truth, it would be unfair to let him regret being open now by breaking down in worry. He nodded and rubbed Eddie’s back.

“Thank you for telling me. Is there anything that helps you breathing? We can also change the temperature in the flat, if you want?”

Solutions, not sinking down in sorrow. That was what Eddie needed now. 

“Mm… I didn’t think about anything so far. Your hoodies warm me enough, but maybe tea would help against the cough?”

He could feel Flash nodding as he kept rubbing his back in slow motions. “Our other misses you,” He said quietly, “He wants you to know, that he loves you more than anything. And that he really wants to be with you again. He said, maybe he could help you against some of the symptoms? Reducing the pain or healing the irritation… small things?”

Eddie smiled. He had felt the tendrils that tickled his nose and chin whenever he buried his face in Flash’s neck, hoodie and hair hiding them. He kissed one of the black tendrils and thought about it. 

“I love you too,” He answered as quietly, “And I know how much you would like to help me, but you can’t… that’s not your fault and I don’t want you to feel bad. That’s why I can’t host you, okay? You would suffer as much as I do and the whole thing would exhaust you. Bruce gave me medicine I can take along with the other pills. They will reduce the pain and maybe even some of the tiredness. You’re both already helping me so much with just being there and holding me. You have no idea how much that means to me.”

“He understands… and he feels guilty but tries to understand, that there is nothing he could have done differently.”

“Good. Thank you both.”  He kissed Flash’s cheek and got up, when they reached their stop. “Can we sit down at the stop for moment before we walk home?” He asked after leaving the bus. He felt a bit dizzy from sitting too long and suddenly getting up. Flash wheeled next to him and took his hand. 

“If you want we could carry you home?”

“Mmm that sounds amazing, but I’d rather walk alone as long as I can.”

He saw the shock in Flash’s eyes, but his boyfriend didn’t comment it. He reached for Flash’s cheek and played with the strawberry blonde hair. “Are you growing your hair out?” He asked and smiled at the soft curls.

“Huh? Uhm, no, I just forgot to cut them. You don’t like them?”

“Never said that. It really suits you. I’m sure you’d look great with shoulder length hair too!”

“Shoulder length? You’re talking nonsense, do you have fever?” Flash asked laughing and touched his forehead, “Uh, you really are a bit too warm… Are you feeling dizzy?” He asked and leaned forward, placed one hand on his lower back to feel the temperature there.

“A bit dizzy… just really exhausted. You’re right we should get home now…” The world began to turn when he got up and he couldn’t keep his balance. “Eddie!”

Before he knew it, Flash had already caught him with the help of the symbiote. Eddie needed a moment, before he realised he was sitting on the ground, leaning up against Flash’s chair.

“Eddie? Hey… Are you with me?”

“Yes… I’m just… I’m fine, only dizzy,” And he couldn’t stop shaking like a tiny dog, “Uhm, would you mind… carrying me home?” He asked and felt Eddie pulling him up on his lap. With one arm he held Eddie bridestyle on his lap and with the other he guided his wheelchair. Eddie drove in and out of consciousness, feeling dizzy and sick. 

When they got home, Flash and Venom helped him sit on the couch and pulled him into a warm and cozy blanket. “Stay there, we’ll get you a tea and something to eat.” “But I’m not hungry,” Eddie admitted and pulled the blanket up to his nose.

“You may not be hungry, but can you resist my special lasagne?” Flash asked. He was right, his lasagne was the best.

“Mmm… you’d make some?”

“Sure, if you’ll eat some?”

Eddie hummed and then nodded. “Deal!”

Flash grinned and rubbed his hair, before wheeling in their bedroom first. From the laundry basket he pulled the hoodie he had worn just yesterday. It was one of his softer ones, Eddie would love it.

**Smells like you, he’ll keep it.** Flash grinned. “I hope so!”

After helping Eddie with the hoodie and making dinner, they cuddled up under the blanket and watched some movies. Flash knew, Eddie was tired but the pain kept him from finding sleep, so he just stayed with him, cuddled up and watching movies while Eddie drifted in and out of sleep.

He current movie didn’t really interest both of them, but when Flash wanted to look for another, Venom stopped him.

**Flash, tell Eddie this movie plays in Barcelona!**

For a second he wondered how Venom knew, but he just poked Eddie in the side and pointed at the screen. “Hey guess what! That movie was actually made in Spain! Barcelona, did you know?”

“Really? Amazing, I didn’t!” Eddie answered and Flash could see him smile.

**“Internet says there is a documentary on Barcelona on Netflix.”** Venom announced happily at that. “We should watch it, what do you say, Ed?” He asked and the brunette nodded. “Sure, if you like?”

“You hablo Espanol?” Flash asked while putting in the documentary. Eddie just huffed at the horrible Spanish and turned his head to kiss him. “Si, llevo cinco años hablando español,” He answered and grinned at the confused face. The documentary was about the great architect Antoni Gaudí and his art in Barcelona. His most popular architecture was the Sagrada Família which was most famous for not being finished until today. Gaudí had died in the middle of finishing it.

“Did you know, that he died because he was not recognised?” Eddie suddenly asked.

“What do you mean?”

“He was hit by a tram and people thought he was a beggar, because he wore shabby clothes and didn’t have his ID with him. That’s why he didn’t receive immediate help until some people brought him to a hospital by taxi. But since they couldn’t asure he could pay for the treatment, he didn’t receive all necessary help. His colleague who worked at the Sagrada Família with him recognised him a day later but his condition was so bad that time, that the treatment couldn’t help him anymore.”

“Oh wow… that’s horrible? Not even that he didn’t receive the help he needed, but also that only because someone looked like a beggar, everyone refused to help him.” Flash said and looked at the screen. The style of the buildings was really unique.

“Eddie? You’ve never told me why you learned Spanish and German… anything else?”

“A few actually… I always liked to think that as a journalist, my art was the word. It’s really handy, people who speak other languages feel more secure speaking them and they usually don’t expect an American to have learned them. I loved to imagine becoming an investigative journalist, traveling the world to make reports and research…”

“Travel the world? I think we will. Like this laser-fountain?” “You mean the Font Màgica?” Eddie almost lost it at ‘laser-fountain’ and his laugh attack resulted in the cutest hiccups.

“Yes! You see those steps leading to the- uh- was it the national museum? We will sit there and while you occupy a spot for us, I’ll go get us something to drink because of the heat! When I come back, I bought us some churros because you always wanted to try them and they have extra chocolate for Venom! We will enjoy the summer breeze and wait until the sun goes down and the laser show starts!”

Eddie shifts to turn around and lean against his chest in his hug. “Mmm that sounds amazing! But I’ll have to teach you some Spanish then. I don’t want you to get lost while buying churros.”

“Donde está la biblioteca?” Flash grinned and kisses Eddie’s cheek.

“And why would  _ you  _ want at a library, jock?” Eddie laughs and looks up to him with a cocky grin.

“Well, if I’m looking looking for you, I have to be able to ask for a library of course! I can ask in three languages already!”

“You are kidding me. You didn’t learn to ask for a library in three languages just to hope you could make this joke, didn’t you?”

“Wo ist die Bibliothek? Dov'è la biblioteca? And as a special bonus just for you: Hol van a könyvtár?”*

Eddie grinned at the last one. “What in the world would we want in Hungary?” A trick-question! “Mm, maybe I saw the bucket list of a certain someone?” He said and noticed how the atmosphere shifted towards a sadder mood.

“Oh… sorry… It was just- a stupid idea... Dan said it would help me think of something else...”

“I have an idea… You wanted to travel the world, how about we will do exactly that?”

Eddie smiled at him. He didn’t bother telling Flash that he probably wouldn’t be able to travel to the supermarket next door anymore. 

“Every day I will choose another country to surprise you with, we will eat something typical for that country, watch documentaries or youtube videos to see the most important sights and we will look up some words in the country's language or if you speak it already, you’ll teach me?” Flash got all excited and kissed Eddie.

“This is such a lovely idea! But so much work, are you sure-” “We can do, whatever we want, Eddie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentioned Eddie's bucket list, how about y'all give me some ideas?   
What do you think, Eddie would write on his list? (Venom probably sneaked in a prompt 'eat all the chocolate')
> 
> For anyone who've wondered, Flash learned to ask for the library only for this one joke.  
The languages are Spanish, German, Italian and Hungarian~


	5. One week

Flash had kept his promise. The last three weeks had been the most exciting in his whole life. Each day, Flash had brought the world to him, instead of being sad and crying. But no matter how much he loved his life - his condition got worse fast. 

Five Days

Eddie sat down next to Flash and leaned against his shoulder. It was still early in the morning and he hadn’t been able to sleep well. He was happy Flash was keeping him upright. “So, Bruce, do you have any news for us?” Flash asked. Tony and Bruce had asked them for a video-call. They both looked terribly exhausted on the screen.

“I fear, we didn’t find a cure, if you were hoping for that. We’ve tested the data of the symbiote I took last time, but- We’re sorry.”

Eddie smiled softly, while Flash tensed, trying not to cry. “It’s okay,” The brunette said and took Flash’s hand. “Thank you so much for taking all this time and effort. I really appreciate it.”

Flash wrapped his arm around his hip. “Yeah, thanks,” He said and turned away from the screen, hiding his face in the crock of Eddie’s neck. He felt the warm breath and sighted.

“Bruce, can I ask you something else maybe? It’s nothing urgent…”

“Yes, of course! How can I help you?”

“Do you remember trying to produce artificial phenethylamine? I know we came to the conclusion, that it’s not possible to produce it artificially. The pill had raised Venom’s energy for a short time, but it was not quite the same as the phenethylamine. Do you think you could look further into that? Chocolate and the raw meat helps him to survive and have a good life, but without eating brains on a regular basis, he’ll never be able to live up to his full potential. To fight, he’d need to be at this level, but we all don’t feel too good with him having to kill for that.”

“Sure, Eddie, we’ll-” “Fuck, Bruce!” Tony suddenly shouted from the background. The scientist turned around in surprise and they talked about something really fast, looking excited.

“Eddie, Flash, Venom, sorry, we need to get back to work now! Is it okay when we call you again this week?”

“Sure, I’ll be at home.” Eddie said with a weird gut feeling. 

“Okay, we’ll-” “Uhm, Bruce, Tony?” Eddie interrupted them. They both looked up in the screen.

“Thank you. For everything.”

Four Days

“Are you sure, Eddie?” Flash asked and Eddie just sighted. “Yes. You need to go and train the future football jocks. I’ll wait for you with the pizza, I promise!”

“Don’t you dare to eat it without me,” Flash grinned and kissed him. Eddie could see that he was worried. He had already collapsed twice this weekend, barely was able to get up alone in the morning, but over the day he felt stronger. “Eddie, would you mind if I called Peter to look after you? Dan is at a seminar today and will get home late, and-”  
“You’ve already invited him, right? I don’t mind, if it makes you feel better.” He wrapped his arms around Flash and kissed him. “Now go and get them, babe.”

After Flash had left, he called Peter and asked him to bring some things. Today their world journey would go to Italy and they already had everything prepared for making some pizza themselves. Peter luckily got all the things he had asked him to.

“So how much time do we got to decorate it all until Flash comes home?” “About an hour. Thank you so much for helping me with that,” Eddie grinned and together they started decorating the whole living room in an Italian style.

Peter volunteered to prepare the pizza for them. He knew, Flash wanted to make dinner, but after training he also deserved to be spoiled! “So, I know you are planning on watching travel documentaries, but how about surprising Flash with another movie?” Peter asked from the kitchen. Eddie was still busy in the living room.

“Sounds like you have one in mind?” “Of course! The godfather! This movie is like… the epitome of Italy, at least for every American man. Flash surely loves it!” “Never heard of it,” Eddie answered from the other room, sounding more quiet.

“You don’t know it? Sometimes I’m not sure if the alien in this relationship is really Venom. It’s a must-have-seen movie! But don’t worry, I brought the DVD!” Peter chirped while putting the cheese on the pizza and then the other ingredients. Real italian pizza with thin edges. He put it in the oven and prepared the kitchen timer and went back to the living room.

“Don’t worry, you’ll love it! I can’t believe, you’ve never heard of… Eddie?”

First he didn’t see Eddie. Then he noticed the poster of the colloseum in Rome half ripped down on the wall. Eddie was lying on the floor, gasping desperately between coughs that shook his whole body. 

“Eddie!”

He ran to him and pulled him up his lap. Eddie couldn’t breathe and the blood seemed to get in his airway. He gurgled and wheezed, shaking like crazy.

Peter panicked, didn’t know what to do. His best friend was suffocating on his own blood. Damn it, Peter!

In an instinct he lifted Eddie up to his knees and pushed him forward, patting on his back. Being bent over like this, Eddie was able to cough up the blood that had blocked his airways, until his hands were dripping with ruby coloured blood. Suddenly Eddie went limp in his hold.

Peter held him like that for another five minutes, calming himself down. Eddie was breathing and he could feel his heart beat. “Don’t you dare to die on me now, Brock,” Peter mumbled and finally had enough courage to get up, pulling Eddie with him. He carried him to the bathroom and sat him on the closed toilet seat.

“Can you sit straight?” He asked, but Eddie was not conscious enough to answer, so he helped him shift until he leaned heavily on the tiling. Then he quickly got a cloth and ran it under warm water. He carefully cleaned Eddie’s face, neck and hands from the blood, before getting another cloth with cold water. He drew it over Eddie’s face, hoping the sensation helped him to get clear again. He shivered slightly. “I’m cold,” He whispered, but looked like he didn’t even know where he was at the moment.

“Okay, I’ll carry you to the bedroom and help you change into something warmer.” Eddie was way too limp in his arms. “Flash… can I wear one of yours again? The grey one you wore yesterday?” The brunette mumbed against his neck. The desperate sound in his voice almost broke Peters heart.

“Sure!”

He helped Eddie change and then carried him back to the living room, like he had asked him to. Peter stayed at his side and held him. Eddie had been so energetic, just last week. The full weight of what was happening only hit Peter now. His friend way dying and there was no way to prevent him from this destiny.

Eddie jerked up a little bit, like he was just waking up. “Peter…?”

“I’m here… can I do something?” 

Eddie just shook his head. “Thanks for staying,” He just mumbled tiredly. “What? Of course!”

“I’m sorry…”

“Eddie, don’t be ridiculous. You keep apologizing, it’s not like you choose this…”

“Peter… I had never thought you did me wrong… In New York. I know you didn’t want to harm Venom or me. And I know you’re still feeling guilty sometimes.” He didn’t know what to say. It was true, he felt bad for what had happened. He didn’t need to say anything, Eddie wanted to get something off his soul here, he realised.

“I always admired you. And when you’ve offered your friendship, I couldn’t believe it first. I’m happy you choose me to be a friend and it’s so cool being friends with Spider-Man.”

“Eddie?” “Mh?”  
“You’ve never told me when you realised Spider-Man was me.”

Eddie grinned slightly. “Right… To be honest? It was a wild guess… Venom knew something was different about you the moment he met you and wouldn’t stop telling me. Then your connection to Stark, that the Avengers were suddenly there… We both thought this was the only real logical answer.”

When Flash came home, Eddie was still not strong enough to get up, but way more himself and awake. Peter excused himself after saying hello, he didn’t want to be the third wheel in this.

“Thank you so much for doing all this! It’s amazing!” Flash beemed. 

“Just tell me how you’ve liked the movie!” “Movie?”

Peter left and when he arrived home he had a message from Eddie, that thanked him for the great help and the movie recommandation. That night, Peter couldn’t find any sleep, instead crying in his pillow. What was his superpower good for, if he couldn’t safe the people he cared for?

Three Days

“Hey Dan, could you come over please? I need to go shopping and I don’t want Eddie to be alone.” Within unbelievable five minutes, Dan managed to sneak from his classes and come to their flat.. Flash was going to go shopping for another hour probably and had told Eddie to rest. It was a wonder that he left him at all, but Eddie had promised, he would still be there when Flash came back. The last few days had been hard, Eddie didn’t manage to get up on his own anymore, too weak to carry his own weight. He was coughing up blood on a regular basis now and the pain was so bad it sometimes made him sick. His friends now visited him almost daily, didn’t want to leave him alone any minute.

After Flash had gone for sure, he heard Dan walking around in the living room for a while, before knocking to his door. “Come in, Dan,” He answered and managed to sit up.

Dan sat down next to him and felt his temperature. Eddie sighted happily at the cold hands and leaned to Dan’s shoulder.

“With those icy hands you couldn’t become anything else than a doctor… and your handwriting is bad too.” Eddie mumbled when Dan pulled him closer, “But your people skills are the best.”

“Happy to hear that. You’re pretty warmed up, can my icy hands help you there?” With a tiny nod, Dan’s hand calmingly rubbed his neck and Eddie relaxed a bit more.

“Hey Dan… Can I ask you to do something for me? You… you can always say no, if you think it’s creepy or you feel uncomfortable?”

Dan chuckled, “If you’re going to kiss me, then I’d probably even risk a black eye by Flash.”  
“Huh? Uh- I didn’t want to ask you for that, but…”

Dan kissed his cheek and mumbled a fast ‘just kidding, just kidding’ which didn’t quite managed to convince Eddie, 

“I did something for Flash but… I didn’t think, I wouldn’t be able to send them myself, so I’d need your help.” Eddie sighted and closed his eyes. Talking so much was really uncomfortable and he could barely breathe. Dan understood, let him finish his slow sentences and didn’t interrupt him.

“For every country he showed me the last weeks, I wrote a postcard. I wanted to write more, Flash plans to show me more, but I think my world travel is over… I can barely hold the pen anymore. I already got stamps for each postcard, I put money in the box as well. Could you maybe bring it to the post office and ask them to send them? Starting from a month after I died, one card each day? I already have them in the right order.”

“Sure, Eddie. I will do that for you.”  
Dan hugged him once more and then helped him lie back. Eddie fell asleep immediately, and didn’t notice the tears running down the doctors face, as Dan carefully rubbed his back in circular motions, like he always used to do, if he needed to calm himself as well.

Two Days

“Good morning, love,” Flash whispered and kissed Eddie softly. He hadn’t been sleeping tightly, but the lack of oxygen due to his breathing problems caused him to be tired and dizzy most of the time. He had watched Flash and Venom playing something on their console half of the night, before Flash had decided it was time to go to sleep. 

“Mmm.. morning, babe,” He mumbled and turned to his side, to put his head on Flash’s shoulder as soon as the blonde turned to lie on his back. “Were you able to sleep a bit?” Flash asked and Eddie nodded slightly. He felt the symbiote wrap around both of them, keeping them together and allowing Eddie to relax more. His muscles hurt and he was barely strong enough to get up on his own, let alone keep himself upright enough to cuddle without lying on top of Flash like a bag of rice.

“So yesterday we’ve been at the Balaton sea in Hungary. Where would you like to go today?” Flash asked and kissed Eddies nose. Eddie thought for a moment, silence only broken by the soft wheeze coming from his lungs. They had gotten used to the sound by now.

“Running out of ideas?” He mumbled and then smiled softly.

“We shouldn’t waste time with long journeys… Croacia is right next to Hungary and I heard the beaches are beautiful?” He suggested. 

**“We are happy you’re feeling a bit better today,”** Venom purred and rubbed his head on Eddie’s cheek. “You haven’t talked this much in two days,” Flash agreed and carefully rubbed his neck. “I’m sorry... “ Eddie whispered and closed his eyes, enjoying the warm fingers on his skin. He felt bad that Flash had to see him like this. He didn’t want to be so weak and not being able to show how much he loved the other.

“There’s no need to be sorry,” Flash kissed his forehead and then softly pushed him to the side. “I’m making some breakfast, special wishes?” He asked while getting up. He pulled up the blankets around Eddie. 

The symbiote curled around Eddie and didn’t seem to let go. They had done this only once before, Venom could technically stay about half an hour without a host, but last time it had been a close call. The black mass wrapped around his shoulders and hugged him close, while Flash left the bedroom to make breakfast. “I’m so sorry,” He whispered and played with the tendrils. Venom knew, they couldn’t bond anymore and he couldn’t express his thoughts with words in this form, but Eddie was aware, that he was sad.

“But I’m also happy that you are still with me… Both of you make me so happy and I love you so much.” The symbiote rippled on his skin and he smiled. He kissed it softly and sighted.

“You have no idea, how much you’ve saved me… I owe you my whole life,” He said and let his hand glide over the warm black mass. “I’m sorry that we-” He hesitated. This sounded like-

But on the other hand… he didn’t know how long he was able to say goodbye.

“I’m sorry that we won’t be able to spend more time together… There’s nothing I love more than to have you with me… I wish we could do that one more time, but I don’t want you to suffer physically with me.”

**Brrrrssss**

Eddie looked up at the black mass that tried to form a head. It didn’t quite look like Venom’s usually appearance, but it was no less adorable, when he headbutted him in the face. 

He laughed softly and hugged his alien boyfriend.

“I love you and when my time comes, I could wish for nothing more than to have you hug me,” He whispered into the black skin before kissing him. 

The door opened again and Flash brought with a tablet.

“Sooo, I googled traditional Croatian breakfast, but we didn’t have most of the things, so I just made your favourites!” He announced proudly put the tablet on the bed, so that Venom could come back to bond with him. Eddie slowly sat up and together they spent the rest of the day watching documentaries about Croatia, cuddling and so much love.

One Day.

According to the doctors original statement he should have another week left, but the moment he woke up, he knew that this was going to be his last day. 

Eddie smiled sadly at his sleeping boyfriend and knew, that at the end of the day, Flash would be broken and alone. He wouldn’t see it coming… After all they all had thought it was another week left. He just wished for his death to be calm… not him coughing blood. They got up and Eddie insisted that in their imaginary world-travel he really missed home. “How about we go back to the flat that awaits us… hoping that someone took care of this one dying plant on our window? And watch some movies? I’m really exhausted by all this adventure.”

Flash nodded and got up. “Okay! What do you want to eat then? We’ve got-”  
“We’ll order burgers, okay?” He knew they were Flash’s favourite. The whole day he sneaked the little things he knew Flash loved into their planning. Flash’s favourite movies, he wore the shirt, Flash liked most at him. Mostly because he wore it the day when they had their first time in the tent together. They cuddled and kissed. And Eddie told both of them how much he loved them as often as he could. Flash was overly excited, commenting how well Eddie looked today. Stronger and more healthy, finally! 

Unfortunately he mistook the signs. Soon Eddie’s last bit of energy was used up by afternoon and he sunk against Flash’s side in the middle of their movie. “Hey, don’t fall asleep, that’s the best-” **Flash.**

The quarterback turned around and almost had an heart attack. Eddie’s skin looked as pale as death and he didn’t move. The wheeze that had become so familiar by now was gone. Was he even breathing?  
“Eddie!”   
He turned to shake him softly, but Eddie didn’t even twitch. He looked so peaceful, sleeping like he’d open his eyes any moment now.

“No… E-Eddie, you can’t… we still had one week…” He begged and didn’t notice how teas were running down his face. Eddie’s body was already way too cold. Flash felt like his very own blood was freezing.

**“Eddie!”** Venom extended some tendrils to touch Eddie’s face himself. He had just fallen asleep and… died.

Flash didn’t get it. He couldn’t understand this was happening for real. He was staring at his boyfriend, like he was waiting for him to open his eyes and laugh at the stupid face he was making. He waited for him to mumble something in his sleep or complain about being cold. 

Suddenly the door burst open.

“Eddie, Flash! Are you here?”  
It was Iron Man himself, who had made his way into their flat. “Fuck, we’re late,” He said and let down Bruce, who didn’t look comfortable with the situation at all.

“Venom, quick! Bond with Eddie now!”

**“Eddie is-”**

“Now!”

The symbiote didn’t wait another second and jumped at his original host, while Bruce knelt down on Eddie’s side and took his arm. Flash couldn’t move, just stare, like he was watching anything but this reality. This fucking nightmare.

Bruce pushed a needle into Eddie’s arm without hesitating. 

“Venom, if you can hear me, use this and try to kickstart his system again! We’ll transport both of you now, we’ll be able to give you one shot every hour without overdosing them. Just use what you can now to kickstart him and keep him alive for an hour, then you’ll get the next shot.” Tony explained and before Flash knew it, they already pulled Eddie up in their arms.

“Flash, get him some clothes to change, Bruce will take you to us.” Tony said and held Eddie’s body close before turning around and hurrying out of the door. 

“No! Eddie!”

“Flash. If this will work, you’ll see him again. Just pack a few things, the jet is waiting for us outside, okay? He’s just flying ahead to guarantee Venom receives all the medical support he’ll need.”

Flash couldn’t remember what was happening then. Everything was happening so fast and he was acting like in trance. They got to the San Francisco base, where Eddie was lying in a bed, almost looking as pale as the sheets. But the machines showed that his heart was beating, his lungs were breathing. He was still unconscious, Venom wouldn’t wake him up for now.

“With the progress now, he’ll probably need about three shots to destroy the cancer completely and repair the damage. Then we can wake Eddie up, promised! It seems to be working.”

“But… how…? Venom can’t-”

“He couldn’t because he was not at his full energy. What Eddie had said about him being alive but not strong gave us an idea. If we would manage to create artificial phenethylamine that could compete with real one, he’d be strong enough to keep Eddie alive and heal his cancer!” Tony explained. “But we couldn’t create one so-” Bruce was interrupted by Tony being way too excited.

“We’ve managed to find a way to extract the real phenethylamine chemical from brains. From brains of people who had died, we did have their consent for this research! And we’ve found a way to extract phenethylamine and use it in shots for Eddie!”

“Exactly. And now Venom is already fighting the cancer cells. Look at this board, we’re making non-frequency scans every half minute. Can you see how the dark spots get smaller and smaller? That’s the tumor.”

It took Eddie about a week to wake up after all. His body had been damaged severely and Venom used all he had to fix him completely, before letting him wake up again. Flash had been sent to the supermarket to get them a few things, so he’d get some fresh air as well. Right when he had finished paying he received a message.

Eddie [15:34]: Hello, my love

Eddie [15:34]: Thank you for staying with me

Eddie [15:35]: Meet me here in half an hour

Eddie sent his location - Click on this  link  to open navigation.

Flash stared at his phone for a second. Eddie was awake. He almost dropped his phone, clicking on the link too fast. “What the…”

When he arrived the airport, Eddie was standing there, talking to Tony. Tony looked up and noticed him, nodded in his direction. Eddie turned around and smiled as beautiful as the sunshine. "You've come", Eddie said, almost as if he had been questioning it. "Of course. Hi." Flash said and held him in his arms.

"Tony helped me organise a surprise, so... we'll travel the world. First stop is Barcelona. What do you say?"

Flash smiled and looked up at the jet. "And you'll be okay in that thing?" "With you and Venom I can do anything."


End file.
